Definitely, Maybe
by Amilya Eclair Farron
Summary: He really couldn't tell whether or not he had the answer when she asked him that, but as she walked away from him... he suddenly knew that he did.


Many thanks to my beta reader for having this! :D

See, back before I was on my Christmas Break I had unfortunately lost my binder/flashdrives and figured now that I would have to start afresh. That is, until my beta reader sent me this revised version that's a tie-in with my other _Uncharted_ fic (called, "Everything I'm Not")—only this time it's focused more on Nate and Chloe. She did tell me that she removed a good chunk near the end because she thought it suited the fic better since (if you've read "Everything I'm Not") the conclusion of what happened has already been made.

Me? I don't know. It seems… unfinished, but I trust my beta reader's judgment. And I'm also extremely grateful she e-mailed me this; I asked if she has any more revised drafts that were on my poor flashdrives that I lost because that way, it would make my life a whole lot easier than having to rewrite everything. Haven't heard back from her though… doesn't mean I won't stop hoping for the best!

Disclaimer: _Uncharted_ and its characters don't belong to me, but I do own Harry Flynn. Sort of, not really… OK, I don't own him either, but I wish I did.

* * *

_Definitely, Maybe_

* * *

"_Face it genius, you've been played."_

When the betrayal had made itself known a mixture of emotions had rushed through his entire being; confusion, disappointment, but most of all anger. Left to rot away in jail while he and Chloe, with their unknown client, went off to get the treasures for themselves. He had wanted revenge on the two for using him; leaving him behind to take the blame.

"_If it makes you feel any better, my relationship with Flynn is strictly professional. Mostly professional."_

Everything seemed to click; Chloe stringing him along, making him gullible and believe that they would leave him off in the dust. But that was apparent that it would not be so. She had given him false hopes which she and he had planned from the beginning. It seemed reasonable until after those agonizing months had passed did she return to him and helped him countless times; saving his a-s.

"_Compassion is the enemy. Mercy defeats us."_

When the grenade had set off and the sight of the blond on the floor, bleeding, had instantly made his heart ache. There was only a slim chance that she would make it through this, able to hold on until they returned to the small village. And that's when he noticed the small movement; he was still alive. Disbelief had coursed through his blood, vengeance pumping into his veins. In minutes he would die; a slow, cruel death (unless he still rendered in unconsciousness). But at the same time something else had erupted from his chest; pity.

He knew he had a worse chance of making it compared to the blond, not too mention that he had needed to stop the psycho war criminal and it would be too much for her to struggle with both the pained blond and the near-death man. It would be too much.

But if he left him, knowing he was still alive; even if he had betrayed him and showed no remorse of trying to kill him, nearly killing him, than he would feel partly guilty.

Part way he helped the man as she struggled with the blond, both trying to get halfway on the bridge before he went back to take care of unfinished business. And she planned that she would quickly return to help him once she was at the entrance of the wondrous city. It was the only way.

The fight was a struggle; hopeless even as the brutal man refused to go down. But in the end, he finally did. He had said that they were no different; that he had no compassion and showed no mercy like he.

If that was true; why had he decided on trying to save his 'buddy' after he betrayed him?

He remembered seeing a glimpse of those guardians, the expression on their savage features. He had his revenge; it was time for theirs. They had beaten him, attacked him as apes while he made his escape to reunite with Chloe and help her carry the other two out.

"_Get off me!"_

His heart pounded against his chest at the sight of one of those undead guardians atop her, punching her repeatedly as they neared over the edge of the fallen bridge; close to toppling over to their deaths. His blood had run cold as the two drew nearer, firing away at the blue blob and glad to see that she was able to kick it off her.

They quickly hobbled back out to the abandon village and had set the blond on top of one of the fallen pillars. He had placed him seating back against it as she had closed her eyes, head flopping to her side as she lost consciousness.

The emotions had overwhelmed him; taking control as the thought of her passing throbbed in his mind.

Even though he had stopped Lazarevic in his tracks, it didn't seem enough.

* * *

"Well, cowboy, up to another round of treasure hunting?"

Nathan Drake glanced up from his journal (sketching a picture of Shambhala from his memories eye) as the raven haired siren swayed into the hut. Two, nearly three, weeks had passed since those horrid events; the defeat of Zoran Lazarevic, Elena returned back on her feet (though Sully, Chloe, and he still insisted that she take it easy), and the known status of an unconscious Flynn.

Tenzin had done his best (along with their village doctor) to fix him up. They had patch Elena up quickly, while working on the British treasure hunter to stabilize them. Afterwards he and Chloe were seen for any minor injuries (though it took them awhile to realize that).

He had managed to contact Sully and tell him of the past days events; urging him to arrive to the small Tibetan village as fast as he could. Hopefully he knew a little of the native tongue around here and be able to translate to him and Chloe. He had arrived early the next morning (knowing that Nate held feelings for the blond) and had done his best to help as much as he could.

Elena had recently been allowed to take small walks (with help) but Sully and the village doctor still insisted she remain in bed. Flynn was her 'roommate' and still was lost in the world of unconsciousness.

"Hello? Nate?"

The man dismissed his flashbacks and focused on the woman before him, staring at him skeptically with her eyes.

"Sorry; lost in thought." He automatically answered and went back to his sketching. He completely forgot what she had come here and asked him; busy in reliving the past days events.

"Nate, I asked if you were up to another hunt."

"Huh?"

She heaved a sigh, shoulders sagging in disbelief (like they had when he and Sunshine insisted on saving the world), and eyes unleashing an unknown emotion. "I asked if you were up to another treasure hunt. Ya know? Think of it as a vacation."

"I don't know, Chloe." His eyes connected with hers and he wondered if she wanted to get away; not wanting to stick around to hear that Flynn didn't have a chance. She had been questioning about his status once Sully had arrived, hoping that he knew what Tenzin spoke of. Even though she didn't see him as a love interest, she still cared deeply for the man. It had showed on her face when he had first made his appearance to them in the temple, beaten and battered; exhausted.

"Do you love her?"

"Chloe—"

"Just answer the question."

Nate breathed a sigh out from his nostrils as he refocused his attention past her; out the door and blinked. Sullivan approached with that cigar secured between his lips and he stood from his seat, placing his small journal to the side.

Chloe turned her attention around too and seemed to take a step back, almost uncertain if Sully was bringing new news to them; afraid that if he was, it would be bad.

He entered and looked grim; eyes fixed on the two and seemed to shake his head (sadly).

"Sully what is it?"

"He didn't make it…"

"No…" Chloe mouthed and stumbled back, the back of her knees making contact with a chair and landing in it; eyes wide and unbelieving at the news. She brought a hand up to her temples and looked as if she believed this was a dream.

"What?"

"You heard me, Nate."

He couldn't really believe it either.

Suddenly the man burst out in a fit of laughter, cigar smoke lifting into the air, as he shook his head at the two.

"I'm just kidding."

The two blinked and stared at him.

"Guess who decided to wake up a few minutes ago? Well… he's knocked out again, but it seems like he's on the road to full recovery." Sully announced and locked his eyes with Nate, a smirk on his face. "That's for the prank you pulled at Marco Polo's friends' gravesite." Changing his attention to Chloe, he gave a tiny apologetic look; "Sorry, Chloe."

"Wait, so he is alive?"

"Yep, a bit confused and upset he seemed but none the less alive. Just needs more sleep from the looks of it; can't be certain. I'd say he should be able to get back, slowly, to his feet soon."

He glanced to see the expression on Chloe's face, watching as the muscles relaxed and gratefulness shine in her eyes.

"Do you think he'll wake up again? Like, later tonight perhaps?"

Nate watched as the older man shrugged half-heartedly and puffed on that awful smelling cigar. "Perhaps," he nodded musingly and blew a cloud of smoke out from his lips, "but no promises or anything. Who knows? He may stay passed out for another few weeks. That's just me guessing though."

Chloe nodded and made her way towards the door, exiting without another word. The two men exchanged looks before Nate once again took his seat and began sketching once more.

* * *

"_About reforming the villain, do you really think…?"_

He was caught by surprise when she had asked him that; did she honestly think she could possibly change the man that felt no remorse of all he did. She had heard him loud and clear back at the temple where the tree sap laid and yet she still believed he could change? Was she honestly thinking of trying?

"… _anything is possible…"_

Truthfully he didn't believe it. He would bet all his savings that Flynn would never, ever go back to his 'honest' ways; if he had any to begin with. Who knew? He probably would have used him for something else.

"_Yeah… you're right. Anything is possible."_

Elena had that determined look set in her eyes as she redirected her attention to Flynn. For someone asleep, he seemed awfully tense.

Something inside him seemed to snap and once she asked about Chloe, he remembered how the Australian had offered him to go on another treasure hunt. And that's when he realized he hadn't given her an answer.

That's when he decided that he would go.

After all he didn't want to put up with Flynn; help Elena try and bring him back to the good side (if he ever was on the good side to begin with).

His senses told him not to though, that he really didn't feel like putting up with another hunt so soon and leave the blond behind. He still needed to sort out his feelings and figure out who it was that he deeply cared for; loved. Even if he would be around Chloe, he would still be able to discover which he was truly in love with.

"_Nate you can't seriously be thinking of going."_

Anger flared in her bright eyes and he grinned at her, knowing that this new hunt Chloe had found wouldn't be half as bad as the recent one was. And it wouldn't be as bad as El Dorado, right? Than again who knew?

"… _when will you be back?"_

That… he wasn't so sure about.

Chloe never said much about it. Only that if he was up to it. No summary of what this hunt would even be like, no estimate timeline of how long it would take them, nothing of the sort. So he decided to say it would be a week and if it took longer than a week… well, he would think of a pretty good excuse why.

Besides a week would be enough to clear his head from all the confused feelings that swirled within him; meshing together and not knowing which woman he wanted to be with. At first he was positive it was with Chloe once they had been reunited, but then he met up with Elena again. Back and forth it went and finally he believed it was the blond journalist he loved; seeing her near death.

And then Chloe had asked if he loved her.

She asked him a few times before once Elena was conscious again, but they were interrupted as Sully approached with more news. It seemed that whenever Chloe asked him that specific question someone would come around the corner and end up interrupting them (without meaning to).

"So, mind telling me what made you decide to come after all?"

Nate glanced up from packing his bag and at the raven haired beauty. She had a hand on her hip and seemed to studying him.

"What? Do I need a reason?"

"Well, you didn't seem interest before. Makes one wonder what your true intentions are."

"Maybe I'm just tired waiting around here."

"'Tired of waiting around here', that's the reason?" She repeated his words in suspicion. Elena would be able to travel any day and he was ready to leave now? Or was it because Flynn would (likely) wake any second and he rather not face him (or put up with him). "Whatever your reason is, darling, now don't you want to know what we're going after?"

"That would help a little." He grinned at her with amusement.

In return she gave him a cheeky smile and picked up a pot, examining it (he bet she was thinking of trying to make easy money while they where away at… wherever they were). Minutes passed and he went back to packing the little items he owned (in the village, that is) waiting to hear what she had to say.

"Anyway," she set the pot down and stared at him, "I was listening to transmits of news, although the reception was poor, of how someone needs help locating an artifact."

"That doesn't sound like a treasure hunt." Nate pointed out as he finished packing and stood up straight.

"Yeah, well that's why I'm hoping there'll be more than just this artifact we're helping search for." Chloe added as she closed the space between them and slyly watched him from underneath her eyelashes. "Either that or we'll find another way to find a treasured item."

"I think I like the sound of that."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Nate made his grin wider, childish, as he kept eye contact with her. "Of course I'm sure. If I wasn't than I wouldn't have agreed to coming along, you know that. Look, I'm excited to do this. So stop questioning me, OK?"

"Hmm… if you say so." She grinned at him and leaned close before pulling away from him. He watched after her for a few minutes, his heart swelling in his chest and somehow he knew his answer to her question.

* * *

If I remember correctly, there was supposed to be more to this. Like, the scenes where they go off and he proposes to her and they get back to find out the relationship between Elena and Flynn. Or... would once those two discovered their feelings. Haha, I don't entirely remember since I don't have the original with me. But no matter, I'm really grateful to my beta for having this. Still can't believe it took, what? A year for this to be up? Since it's close to "Everything I'm Not" only this time it focuses on Nate and Chloe instead of Flynn and Elena. But my OTP for this fandom is the crack pairing, Flynn/Elena. They're my ultimate favorite.

Thanks a million for this, my wonderful beta! :D

Leave a review if you wish.


End file.
